Ruin and Ascension
by RogueSnyper
Summary: A man has returned home to find that it has been decimated. After recovering what he can, he heads off into the wild. After finding out that there is more than just his world, he joins a Jedi and is pulled into the Clone Wars, all while trying to find out who attacked his home.


**Ruin and Ascension**

AN: The other day I had this idea bouncing around in my head. I decided I'd try and see where it would go. Thus, you have this. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars

 **===Begin Chapter===**

I stopped before an iron door. This door was all that stood between me and what was left of my home. Did I want to open it and find out what lay beyond, or would I rather abandon this place altogether and run far away. I summoned up my courage and set a hand on the door's handle. The door disintegrated and the smell of burning flesh slammed into me. My eyes began to water as I stepped forward and walked through the streets that used to hold small stalls and many people. Now, they only held bodies, debris, and blood. I stepped over the charcoaled corpses and the pools of blood as I looked throughout the ruins that had been my home.

All the buildings had been burned down and the people mutilated. The few sections that were relatively clean had scorch marks. The only building relatively intact was the temple built into the mountain. I walked through the place where doors that were thought impenetrable once stood. In their place, mangled iron remained. The inside of the temple was better than the outside. There wasn't much rubble or bodies, just streaks of blood. I traveled deeper inside the once holy place. I entered the main room and found more bodies strewn about. There were a few guns, knives, and other weapons near the bodies.

Out of all the bodies I saw, never once did I see the body of an enemy. Either the enemy had no losses or they took their losses with them when they left. I scoured the temple and found none left alive. The only room untouched was, luckily, the armory. Either the invaders thought they didn't need anything or nobody else would find it. Inside, there were several suits of specialized armor, racks of swords, knives, and other close combat weapons. All the walls had multiple ranged weapons from the smallest pistol to the most versatile machine gun to the longest range sniper rifle to the most devastating missile launcher.

The armor had three layers. Well, I say three, but the first layer is whatever clothing you are comfortable in that isn't too bulky. The second layer is the body suit that the third layer attaches to. The third layer is comprised of many plates of different shapes and sizes that fit together in a way to maximize movement while minimizing damage taken. On the neck, there is some sort of technology that attaches to the helmet when it is put on. This creates an airtight suit. The helmet filters the air and automatically empties and refills several small air tanks in different spots inside the helmet's frame. The helmet's visor is blood red and covers two spots for the eyes. Each spot is shaped like an upside down triangle with the edge closest to the other spot running parallel to each other.

To the wearer's eyes, it looks normal and has a slight red hue. The helmet contains a HUD, or Heads Up Display, that shows the armor's current condition, the condition of whatever weapon is currently being used, a 3D map created via sonar constantly being sent out, night and heat vision that can be activated separately or together, and a zoom feature. The helmet's shape was rounded and similar to a bucket, but had slots and notches where other things could be equipped, like a flashlight, although you shouldn't need one while the armor was working properly. The helmet also contained a comm function, but I had no use for that yet. The color of the armor itself varied, but the three suits that remained were crimson, chrome blue, and matte black. On the back, there were notches where a jetpack, backpack, or something similar could be attached. The legs had notches where many holsters for handguns and knives could be placed. There was also a slot on the left and right arm where a knife holster could be attached.

The red armor was too big for me and the blue would stand out too much, so I began to dress in the black armor. After getting the armor on correctly, I pulled on the helmet and heard a click, signifying that the helmet was now attached. It could not come off unless a button was pushed on both sides of the helmet. I walked around the room and pulled a few weapons off the wall. First, I selected one of the best sniper rifles we had. The rifle was an XPR-50. I set it on the bench and moved on to find a shotgun. I chose an R870 MCS. After setting it beside the XPR, I went to where the pistols were and selected two Desert Eagles. I laid them on the bench and found a crossbow, which joined the pile as well. I also chose an AN-94 assault rifle for when I need fast shots and quick reloads with high damage. After selecting a few knives and attaching them to different slots, including both of the arm slots, I got to work on upgrading the guns.

After a few days of work, I had little food left, but I had finished. The XPR now had a bigger clip and better accuracy, as well as a higher fire rate. The R870 now requires a smaller pump to load and has a red dot scope. The two Desert Eagles now have an extended clip and slightly longer barrel. The crossbow and can fold for easy storage and can hold three sets of three bolts, each of which can be remote activated to explode. The AN-94 now has a Target Finder which has been synced with my helmet's HUD, a longer barrel, extended clip, and a targeting laser. I looked around and quickly found a bag that could attached to my armor. I piled clip after clip of ammo for each of my weapons into it and attached the crossbow and R870 to the side. I then attached the bag to my back and slid my XPR into the slot on the right side of the bag, which was opposite of where the crossbow and shotgun were located. I attached the two pistols in holsters at my hip and slung a strap over one shoulder to attach the AN-94 to it.

Once I was set, I took a final look around the armory. I scavenged several blocks of C4, a case of smoke grenades, and a case of flash-bangs. I attached the cases to the bottom of my bag and put the C4 inside. I set the rockets for the missiles to explode in about thirty minutes. That should be long enough for me to get away. My reason for doing that was to make it so no one would be able to use the weapons of my home. Before I started the counter, I filled two more bags to the brim with ammo and grabbed a few more bags for whatever supplies I could find or get. I took the bags to the entrance before starting the timer. I ran to the entrance and grabbed both bags as I passed. I sprinted as far as I could before slowing to a jog. After about twenty-five minutes, I stopped and dropped the two bags of ammo and fell to my knees, trying to catch my breath. When I finally caught it, I stood up and looked back just in time to see an explosion. A few seconds later, the sound hit me and I heard the explosion. I turned and picked up the ammo bags. With a final glance behind me, I entered the woods that encompassed the mountain and surrounding land for miles upon miles.

I stopped every now and then to rest and take a sip of water. When I passed a stream, I would top off my four canteens. The first night, I set up camp and took my XPR and shotgun and went on a short hunting trip. I quickly found and killed a deer, which I promptly dragged back to camp. I cooked the meat and cleaned the skin. I piled the bones in the skin and tied it closed. After I was done eating, I put the remaining meat in small bags which went into the bag on my back. After the first week, my packs started to get heavy. I'd found an area that had plenty of wildlife to hunt, and because I saved the skins and bones, I began to get weighed down. I don't know why I was saving the bones, but I had a feeling I would need them.

A few weeks later, I was glad I'd saved the bones. I was able to use them to keep a wolf pack, made up of five wolves, from attacking me. As I continued to travel, the wolf pack would follow me at a distance. When I made camp, they would come close and sleep near the fire or watch from the edge of camp. When I hunted, a few wolves would follow while the rest stayed near my camp. I began to kill two deer, or whatever game I could find. One was for me and the other was for the wolf pack. A month after the wolf pack joined me, they grew bolder, actually laying against me in a dog pile as I slept or walking along side me as I hunted or traveled. When I sat and rested, the wolves would sit or lay near me. I guess they came to see me as some sort of alpha or leader. In a way, that seemed true. I did provide for them.

After two weeks, I decided to try something. Using branches, sticks, and strips of deer hide, I created a sort of sled and harness. The wolves watched in fascination as I worked. I held a hand out to one of the wolves, and it walked over. I carefully and slowly attached the harness to the wolf and attached the sled to the harness. I motioned for the wolf to follow as I walked a short distance, and follow the wolf did, pulling the sled with it. After testing the other four wolves with the sled and harness, I began to make four more harnesses and create a platform on the sled. With the harnesses and sled complete, I set my bags, except the one on my back, on the sled and made sure they were secure. The next morning, I carefully put the harnesses on the wolves and attached them to the sled. As I walked and the wolves followed, pulling the sled, I kept an eye on the trail we were following as well as the wolves and sled. We stopped every now and then so they could catch their breath, but I noticed the time between the breaks grew as we traveled. My life continued in this traveling fashion with the wolves for another four months.

After the four months of traveling with the wolves pulling the sled, we exited the forest entered the grasslands. After four more days of traveling, which went quicker without having to dodge trees as often, we came upon what appeared to be a town. Around the town, there were many weird shaped objects, some of which people and other beings that were humanoid entered. After the people entered, some of the objects would fly off into the sky and disappear from sight. We set up camp on a hill near the town and I made long leashes for the five wolves, who I had ended up naming, as well as come to understand what they said when they spoke. I don't know how I came to understand them, but I did, and we became a pack. The names, in order from the oldest to youngest, of the wolves are Spike, Shadow, Ace, Swift, and Raina. Shadow and Raina are girls while Spike, Ace, and Swift are boys.

The next day, with the leashes attached, I lead my pack into the town. No one so much as glanced twice at us, but with all the unusual beings walking around, I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised. In any case, my pack and I walked through the town until we saw two people standing a short distance apart from each other with a pistol drawn and pointed at the other. I watched in interest as the crowd continued to move. They two people were yelling at each other before one pulled a trigger. A red light left the barrel of his pistol and traveled to the other person, where it hit his chest and exploded, killing him. The damage caused was similar to the damage I found in the ruins of my home, and I found rage building up inside me. I shoved it aside so as to keep a clear head. It wouldn't do to rush in and get myself killed. Instead, I observed and noticed that many people here had similar weapons. As I continued to explore the town, I found what I assumed was a bar. I assumed it was a bar mainly because people would come stumbling out as if drunk.

I lead my pack over to a corner and slid the sled into it. I left the five wolves strapped to the sled, but switched the strap that connected them to it with the leashes so that they would have more room to move around in. "I'm going to check this place out, so I need you to protect our sled and things. I'll be back." My pack nodded and I entered the bar.

The inside had many tables scattered throughout the open space with a few booths in alcoves, a spot for a band to play, and a bar. When I entered, a few people looked at me before going back to what they were previously doing. The bartender gave me the most attention. I took a seat at one end of the bar and he walked over.

"Anything you want?" he asked.

"Glass of water'll be fine."

He nodded and filled a glass with water and set it in front of me. I took a small bottle from a pouch on my belt and put three drops of the blood I had mixed together in it. The blood was a mixture of blood from deer, elk, moose, antelope, rabbit, and a few other things I had hunted. I had discovered that when one of the plants everyone from my home had used to store food was mixed with any kind of blood, it would be able to keep whatever liquid it was added to fresh for a long time. As a result, I'd taken to adding a few drops to my canteens every time I refilled them. Not only did it lengthen the time the water remained fresh, it added a little flavor.

The bartender watched as I put three drops of the blood in my water and put the bottle back in its pouch. I gently swirled the glass to mix the blood into the water before drinking it. I put the half empty glass back on the counter and glanced once more around the room. In a booth, there was a man in a brown cloak watching me. I drained the rest of my glass and stood. The bartender walked back over.

"Will that be all?" I nodded. "Then, you owe me five credits or something of similar value." Having no clue what a credit was, I took my pack off and dug through it before finding a small piece of gold. I took it out and handed it to the bartender, who studied it closely before nodding. "This is worth twenty-five credits. Is there anything else you want or would you like change?"

I thought a moment before answering. "I'll take fifteen credits. Use the remaining credits to buy the man in that booth," I pointed to the man that was watching me, "another drink or pay for part of his tab."

The bartender nodded before pulling out fifteen rectangle shaped, gold colored pieces of metal and handed them to me. I take them and nod while slipping them into an empty pouch. I put my pack back on my back and walk to the exit. I notice that the cloaked man follows me after paying for his tab.

Back outside, I switch the leashes back to the normal strap for the sled and lead my pack off and away from the town. The cloaked man followed at a distance. We reached the hill where we had spent the night before and I unhooked the five wolves from the sled. They all sat at attention in a line as I loaded each of my weapons aside from the crossbow. When the cloaked man came atop the hill, he found himself facing the business end of my shotgun and immediately raised his hands above his head.

"What are you doing here and what do you want?" I asked.

"I want no trouble and was curious about you. I came here to investigate a disturbance in the Force and discovered you," was his reply.

I didn't move from my spot. "And why would you be curious about me?"

"Well, you wear an armor that hasn't been seen or heard of for a long time, not to mention your weapons are very different from what we normally see. Aside from that, I can feel that you have the Dark Side within you."

"Yeah? Well maybe after you see that your entire home, family, friends, and everyone that lived at your home had been destroyed, you would have darkness in you too. I'm trying to find out who destroyed my home. I have yet to decide whether I'm going to kill them quick, slow, or find someone that will put them in prison for a long time," I told him.

He frowned. "I sense a lot of anger in you, but you don't let it control you."

"I'm angry because of the decimation of my home. However, I won't let that anger cloud my actions. I won't be able to get revenge or some sort of closure if I'm dead."

"Would you come with me if I thought I would be able to help you find out who attacked your home?"

I thought a moment before stepping back, but kept my gun pointed at him. My pack began to growl when the man took a step towards me, so he stopped moving. The five wolves walked around him, growling slightly, before they walked back to me and sat or lay around me. I looked at Spike, who nodded his head slightly, before answering. "I will only come if my pack and things come with me." I paused. "And I'd like to see one of your guns so I can see how they work."

The man scratched his chin a moment. "That is agreeable. Will you be ready to leave tomorrow?"

"I'm ready to leave now."

He looked surprised. " _Now?_ You're ready to leave now?" I nod. "In that case, I'll show you the way to my ship."

I nodded and strapped my pack to the sled and we headed off. The sun had just began to set, so we still had plenty of light to travel with. I followed the cloaked man through the streets to the other side of town, where he had one of the strange objects, which he called a ship, parked at. That these strange objects were ships was a new concept to me. I'd only heard of and seen ships that went on water. I'd never seen nor heard of one that could fly.

The man helped me and my pack pull our sled up the metal ramp that led to the ships inside, where we set it down in a corner. My pack, after sniffing the new area, laid down around the sled to protect it while I joined the man in what he called the cockpit. He went through preparations and the ship soon flew off into whatever was beyond the sky. After we had flown for a short time and entered what he called hyperspace, I turned to him.

"You never told me your name."

"You never asked," he replied with a smile.

"So, you just came to take me from my home without giving a name?"

He sighed. "My name is John. What is your name?"

"Kaiser. I won't tell you my last name yet."

He nodded and stood. "Well, since we have a while, I'll show you one of our blasters. I've got one back here." He walked into the main room and opened a cabinet. Inside, there was a weapon similar to what many of the people in the town had carried. The man took it out and set it on a table. I sat down and picked up the blaster. I turned it over and looked at it closely. It was similar to my weapons, but had something different.

"Would you care if I took this apart to study it?"

"Go ahead. I never use it."

I pulled some tools out of my bag and set to work. I quickly had the blaster taken apart and all the parts organized. I found something that was configured differently than in my guns. It added more power to the shot with the same amount of recoil or less. I made sure to have a design made and saved in my helmet's HUD. I continued to study the parts and found something similar to a railgun. It increased the velocity of the shot, so I made a design of that as well. After studying each part, I put the blaster back together and laid my weapons on the table. I quickly disassembled them and reconfigured one part and created a replica of the railgun like part, which I installed on all my weapons for the length of the barrel. The man watched me in silence. Right as I finished putting my last weapon back together, something dinged and the man went back to the cab. I felt the ship jerk. The jerk was the same as when we entered hyperspace, so I figured we'd left it. I put my bag back on and entered the cab.

I saw that we were entering the atmosphere of a planet. Not only did I notice that, but I noticed that it had extremely tall buildings for as far as I could see. There were thousands, if not millions, of ships of varying sizes and shapes flying through the air in all directions. John guided the ship towards a temple like building and landed in an open space.

"Welcome to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. I'd recommend you leave your stuff here for the time being. It will be too much of a hassle to take through the temple. However, you can take what you currently have on you."

I nod and he lead the way off. I stopped briefly with my pack. "Spike, Ace. You're coming with me. You other three will stay and protect our things."

They all barked, which I was able to understand as, "Understood."

I walked down the ramp with Spike and Ace at my heels. After John closed the ramp, he led the way into the temple. We had little trouble getting through the main doors. The guards had at first wanted to deny me entry, probably because of my weapons and wolves, but a look from John stopped him from doing anything. John lead the way through a maze of halls until we came to an elevator. It took us up to the top of a tower where the Jedi Council sat. The elevator fed out into a foyer type room with a few chairs and a doorway that led to the council chamber. John knocked on the doors and waited. We heard a muffled "Enter," and John pushed open the doors. I held the doors open for Ace and Spike before standing a few steps inside the room so that I was out of the way. My two wolves sat beside me.

I looked around at the members of the Jedi Council and took note of the fact that only one was human. The descriptions of each varied greatly, but the one factor that remained the same for each person was the fact that each person radiated power of some sort. Whether that power is in knowledge or physical skills, I don't know. One of the shorter members, a green elf like being, spoke up.

"Brought him here, why have you?"

"He is the disturbance that we felt. From what I can tell, he has control of his inner darkness, but since I'm not as good as any of you in that field, I will leave the final verdict on that to you. I was able to convince him to come with me only because I said that I might be able to help him find someone."

The human on the council spoke this time. "And who did you say you would help him find?"

"He doesn't know. He is trying to find the person that destroyed his home town. He is the last remaining person from there and was able scavenge a little more than what he has on him currently. He knows enough about weapons to take them apart and modify them with few tools."

The council exchanged looks, unsure as to what to do. The short creature spoke again. "If control of anger, he has, commended he must be, for difficult that is. More pressing matters, there are, but first, questions I have, for this person."

John remained standing where he was as a few of the council members looked at me. Guessing that they wanted me to step forward, speak, or both, I chose the third option. After I stood beside John, I began to speak. "I will answer questions that I don't deem to personal. First, I will say that I am the last of my home. I had returned from a trip to find that everything had been burned to the ground and everyone had been killed."

"With your weapons, any good you are?"

"I am...was one of the best from my home. After studying one of your blasters, I was able to upgrade my weaponry."

"Your weapons, what kind they?"

"The term you would use are slug throwers. Your laser guns are far more advanced, but mine will pack more of a punch in pretty much anything. I will need access to a metal forge so that I can create ammo. I have enough right now to last me for maybe four days of all out war. Depending on the situation, I should be able to last for a week with one weapon."

"Hmmm." The short person scratched his chin. "Make contact, we can not, with Kenobi and Skywalker. In battle, they are. Send a Padawan with a message, we will. Join her, can you?"

"Will you be able to give me access to a forge to create new ammo?"

"We can. If schematics you make, for each ammo type, make more for you, we can, while you aren't here."

"It will take me a few hours to make designs for the bullet molds that are used to create the bullets. Once you have enough molds made, you can mass produce the bullets themselves. If you can permit me enough time to create the designs, I will be join the Padawan deliver the message. While I'm gone, are you going to create the molds and begin production of my ammo?"

"Do this, we will, if help, you do."

"Then if someone can get me materials to make the designs on, I will get to work. While I do that, you are free to join me and ask questions or just talk. Also, if I will be living here, I'd like my things that I left on John's ship to be moved to my room. John will have to be with whoever goes to get them as my other three wolves are protecting our things." The council nodded.

The green elf thing spoke again. "Yoda, my name is. Help you get things to use, I will. More questions, I have." He hopped out of his chair and began walking with the aid of a stick. "Follow me." He hobbled out to the elevator and I followed. We were joined by a few council members and John.

Yoda lead me and my wolves to what he said was a library. We sat at a table and I received a crash course in the computer technology they had. Once I had a good grasp, I was able to begin creating designs for bullet molds. For the three hours that I created the designs, Yoda asked me questions about my home and a few other things. Occasionally, a council member would drop by and ask me a question or other Jedi and younglings would stop by to either say hi to Yoda or ask him a question on something. I also got a two and a half hour lesson on the different races in the galaxy and the current war and the soldiers of both sides.

When I had the mold schematics saved to a storage disk, Yoda took the disk and lead me to where my room would be. We turned a corner and came upon what we thought was an amusing sight. Shadow was sitting by a door and was watching as Raina and Swift chased two men around in circles, herding them closer together with each revolution. John watched with amusement showing on his face and a grin that grew each time the two runners got closer to hitting each other. Yoda, Ace, Spike, and I walked over to where John was standing. When we stopped, the two runners slammed into each other and fell to the ground. Raina and Swift stopped chasing them, noticed me, and were immediately at attention beside Shadow. The two runners were out cold and Yoda walked over to them. He poked each with his stick and asked, "Are they dead?" We could tell he was joking because of the smile on his face and the amusement in his voice.

He walked back over to me and pressed a button on the wall beside the door. "Your room, this is." He lead the way in and I noticed that there was a seven foot by six foot dog bed laying in one corner with an eight foot by three foot bed against the wall beside it. There was a doorway with no door that lead to a small kitchen and had an open space where a bar sat. A second doorway lead to a bathroom, or as everyone here called it, a fresher. A third doorway contained a closet where my bags had been set in.

"This will do great." I walked into the kitchen. "The fridge stocked?" I asked as I opened it. Neither Yoda nor John felt any need to say anything. The fridge was stocked and I pulled out a bottle of water, popped the lid off, and took a long drink. "Needs a little flavor, but it's good." I put the lid back on and set the bottle on the counter and closed the fridge. "So, when am I leaving to deliver this message?"

Yoda looked at the wall clock. "Meet Padawan Ahsoka at the transport, we should. Bring what supplies you need. If help transporting your packs, you need, hover sleds in the closet, there are."

I went back to the closet and, sure enough, there were sleds there that would hover and had a slot where a strap could be attached for pulling. I pulled out one sled and secured my two extra ammo bags on them. I called Spike over and hooked his harness onto the rope that would allow him to pull the sled. Since these hover sleds didn't have as much friction with the ground as our old sled did, only one wolf was needed to pull it.

When I went back to shut the closet door, I noticed a few extra parts for the sleds. I looked at them closer and saw that they could be put together in such a way that someone could ride one of the sleds. I pulled out two more sleds and attached the extra parts to them and hooked Swift and Ace to them. "Yoda, John, you can ride the sleds. I'll run alongside. Yoda, get on the one that Swift is pulling and lead us to the transport. Spike, Shadow, Ace, Raina, and I will follow." Yoda and John got on their respective platforms and we began to head off at a fast pace, following Yoda and Swift.

A few minutes later, we arrived at a landing pad where a military drop-ship was waiting with several clones and a young Togrutan, who I assumed was the Padawan that was to deliver the message. As we slowed to a stop, the clones stood at attention and the Togrutan walked over. Yoda stepped off, as did John, and I set about unhooking the two hover sleds. John took the two sleds that he and Yoda and ridden on and walked off, probably to put them back in my room. I left Spike and his sled alone as it was easier to transport my extra ammo around that way. Once I had double checked that the bags were secure, I walked over to Yoda and the Padawan.

Yoda spoke first. "Padawan Ahsoka Tano, this is. Help her deliver a message, you will. Give support to Generals Kenobi and Skywalker if needed, you should. See you when you return, I shall." With that, Yoda hobbled off.

Ahsoka and I watched him for a moment before turning back to each other. I held out my hand. "My name is Kaiser, but I won't tell you my last name yet. It's nice to meet you. We should probably get loaded up and on our way. I get the feeling the message you have to deliver is important." Ahsoka nodded and shook my hand.

"As Yoda told you, I'm Ahsoka Tano. Do you need help getting anything onboard?"

"I'm fine. If you could make sure that my wolves are fine until we get to the main ship, that would be great. I'll be helping Spike to get my things on and not moving around. I think you can handle the other four. Although, I'll leave you a little warning about Raina and Swift: they can be quite playful." Ahsoka nodded and we began to get on the transport. I squatted down next to Spike and the hover sled to keep it from moving around. Ahsoka had gotten Shadow and Ace to lay dawn and was holding the leashes of Raina and Swift tightly so they couldn't go very far. The doors slid shut and the transport lifted off. Several minutes later, we slowed down and landed before the doors opened. Ahsoka kept a tight hold on the two leashes while Ace and Shadow just stood up. I helped Spike get the sled off the transport before taking Raina and Swift's leashes. Ahsoka lead the way to the bridge where I was introduced to the admiral before being shown to a temporary room.

When we were about thirty minutes from our destination, I lead my pack, with the sled, down to the main hanger. I sat on a crate and three of my wolves laid down at my feet. Raina and Swift decided to chase a clone around the hanger, gaining the attention of the other clones, who started to laugh at the unfortunate one. After I decided the poor clone had had enough, I whistled and the two trouble makers changed course and stood at attention in front of me. I simply pointed at the ground and they laid down.

A group of clones approached and we made small talk about different things while I triple checked my weapons. I learned about the weaknesses of different droids, the ranks of the clones, and heard a few stories about previous battles. A short time later, we dropped out of hyperspace and quickly loaded into a drop-ship. After Ahsoka joined us, the transport flew off and we flew through enemy lines and managed to get to the two Jedi that were on the planet.

The door opened and we walked out. The two who I assumed were the two Jedi were approaching the transport. Ahsoka and I walked out, followed by my pack. The Jedi wearing darker clothing stiffened slightly upon seeing the wolves, but relaxed when they did nothing but follow me.

Ahsoka spoke first. "I've got a message for General Kenobi and General Skywalker from the Jedi Council."

The Jedi in lighter clothing spoke. "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is Anakin Skywalker. What message does the council have for us?"

"They need you back on Coruscant for something important."

Anakin spoke up before Obi-Wan could. "If you haven't noticed, we're kind of in the middle of a battle here."

"We've been trying to contact reinforcements, but their jamming our signal." Obi-Wan said.

"Maybe you could contact them through the ship we arrived in."

Obi-Wan nodded. "That's a good idea."

The three Jedi stood around a console and the got a connection with the ship that transported Ahsoka and I here. Through it, we were able to establish a shaky connection with the Master Yoda. However, the transmission wasn't stable enough, so it was lost after a few seconds. The admiral apologized and disconnected after saying he would get reinforcements. I walked off to the side and began to make sure that my ammo was organized for quick reloading.

I turned to my wolves. "Stay here and behave. Spike, come with me." I walked towards one of the clones that had the markings of a captain. "Captain, I'm Kaiser and I'm sure we'll be working together for a time. Is there any clone that has little to nothing to do at any given time and will not be near the front?"

The captain saluted me briefly. "I'm Rex, captain of the 501st. There might be at the communication stations behind the cannons. Why?"

"I need someone to watch over my two extra bags. They contain live ammo for my weapons. I have enough for me to move around with, but those are just in case. If they are hit, they will explode. That is why I don't want them near the front lines."

"I'll personally make sure that someone is guarding them. Here come the generals."

I turned around. "Skywalker, Kenobi," I greeted them.

"We were told that you were to sent to help us if we needed it. Ahsoka told us that your name is Kaiser," Obi-wan said.

"My name is Kaiser, that's correct. I have yet to see proof that you deserve to know my last name. In any case, I am here to help. What needs to be done?"

"When the droids return, whatever you can do to take them out will help greatly. We will probably be fighting-"

He was cut off when Ahsoka and Rex, who had gone off to see if the droids were returning, returned. "Master Kenobi! They've got a shield!"

Obi-Wan turned and we looked down the road that was littered with droids. Sure enough, there was an orange energy shield slowly coming along the road with ranks of droids advancing behind it.

"On second thought, if you can take out those droids or the shield generator without getting killed, we should be fine."

I looked at the shield and my helmet's HUD was able to zoom in and figure out what it would and wouldn't let pass through. Projectiles had to be going above or below a certain velocity to penetrate and no energy blasts would pass through. This meant that, while the droids were protected from the clones' weapons, my bullets would be able to go through and possibly destroy them.

I quickly unstrapped my XPR and loaded it. I breathed deeply and slowly as I looked through the scope, aiming at the neck joint of a droid, and squeezed the trigger. My sniper recoiled slightly as it let off a loud bang and the tank piercing round easily took off the droid's head, as well as the four behind it. I aimed at another droid and fired. When I emptied the clip, the droid ranks were down by about fifty. I ejected the clip and inserted a specialized on which held bullets that would explode seconds after contact. I emptied that clip into the ranks, taking out another seventy-five droids because of the explosions. I inserted a regular clip, but didn't cock the gun. Instead, I put it back on my back and pulled my R870 out. I turned to the Jedi and Rex, who had all watched in shock as I destroyed the droids.

"How about we go take out that generator?" I asked. That snapped all four back into reality, and they nodded. Anakin, Ahsoka, and I ran off while Obi-Wan and Rex rallied the clones and entered different buildings to take the droids on easier.

 **===End Chapter===**


End file.
